


Demons of mind and soul

by AlphaRed121



Category: RWBY
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), Monsters, Post-Volume 2 (RWBY), Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), Vampires, Werecats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaRed121/pseuds/AlphaRed121
Summary: Placed between volumes two and three. Ruby is having dream problems that begin to leak into the real world and it begins affecting her and everyone around her in unnatural ways. As strange as what's happening to her the other's on team RWBY have their supernatural things happening to them as well.Canon Divergence to an extreme degree.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Red Fills her Dreams

Ruby Rose sat up from her sleep in a landscape of shadows. The land itself wasn’t entirely weird; there were no warped rock formations or weird liquids spewing from the ground like in some weird landscape only found on another world. No, the land all looked pretty normal to her, well aside from the fact that all the ground in this land was pitch black with the sky a deep scarlet with eerie black clouds overhead.

All the water or whatever liquid it was (she didn’t have the courage to find out) reflected this deep red coloration and only added to the strangeness of it all. The sun was the only thing that differed in the red and black emptiness. The sun was a bright piercing silver however it didn’t feel like the normal sun that brought smiles and warmth, this sun only ever felt cold. It gave off no feeling of heat and always made her feel extremely uneasy. 

Any wildlife here was strange, to say the least. She saw trees but they were all dead and withered but if she tried to apply any force to it, The tree strangely felt as solid as an oak tree. The flowers she saw were only ever roses and every one she found was dripping a strange red liquid like the ones filling the ocean.

There were many living creatures that inhabit the plane but most of them were too scared to even get close to except one. The most common creature here was a small puppy looking thing with big wolf ears and two small horns on each side of their heads with two small wings on its sides, she called them Imps because of their mischievous playful but relatively harmless behavior. They were always covered in darkness and seemed to give off black smoke like some sort of living shadow. She remembered being here as a small girl playing with them running around as she chased them. These details are pretty easy to miss as they almost completely camouflage into the pitch-black landscape, The only reason she could tell where one was is because of their eyes. Each of these small creatures had two gigantic glowing white saucers as a pair of eyes. They were always the least unnerving part of this place and admittedly pretty cute however their eyes always made her feel a little better. There were other creatures but she didn’t see any of them around today; the others were a bit on the more frightening side and she was glad she didn’t see any.

She stood up and she had been sitting on what felt like a grass-covered hill. But the grass didn’t feel like real grass; it felt more like turf or at least not typical grass. When she took a step she felt a sorta spring in her step and whenever she lay down on it the grass felt almost like plastic or another inorganic substance.

She noted that she had now been wrapped in a red hood similar to the one her mother gave her but still different. The one carried more weight to it and she felt as though it wasn’t made of any normal fabric. She could pin it but the hood just sorta felt weird to her like almost everything here. Under her hood, she was wearing a black dress made out of the same material as the hood very creepy. The clothes were thick and squishy like flesh but still acted like normal clothes but unlike normal cloth, it was fused to her body and refused to be removed. She stood on a shoreline overlooking an ocean. She gazed along the horizon into an endless void of red, a small black line separating the ocean from the sky. 

There were no human structures or any sign of life at all this time sometimes the dark landscape formed ruined buildings or ghost towns that were filled with vaguely humanoid creatures but unlike humans, they seemed rooted to the ground. The creaturs possessed no hair or anything like that and had long arms that ended in long claws. Whenever ruby tried to get close they would turn towards her giving her a good look at their face like everything they seemed to be covered in shadows but the silver holes that she presumed it saw out of looked very sad as it tried to move closer only to be stoped the fact it was stuck to the floor. If Ruby was ever near them they would often reach out their arms trying to grasp at her however one time she had gotten a bit to close and it managed to grab her. But her terror was quickly replaced with confusion as the creature pulled her into a hug letting her go after a quick embrace and it looked a lot happier afterward. It usually made very sad sounding moans of agony when they did. Ruby liked to call them Sulkers because of how they groaned like Yang whenever dad had grounded her and stoped after being hugged. 

But today she was at a seashore that was devoid of life. She looked out at the red water that was supposed to be the sea. The water frighteningly still there wasn’t the slightest wave or tremor that broke the surface it was only ever dead calm. She decided to walk along the coastline trying to see if anything would happen. She walked and walked for what felt like hours but no matter how long she walked she would never get tired or feel any other need. That was another weird thing about this world in it her limitless energy she usually carried around seemed to be transferred into her physical energy. She figured out that she could use aura here and by extension her semblance but no matter how long she sped at her top speed she never seemed to stop or tire in any meaningful way. Ruby continued to walk along the shoreline this version being very boring she decided to see if anything would happen if she traveled a little bit. It was a peaceful walk until her eye that had been looking at random things fell upon something strange. 

She stopped and turned towards the sea looking out on the thin black line that separated the scarlet sea from the equally scarlet sky. But then she saw an oddity.  
“That wasn’t there before” Ruby mumbled to herself as she looked at a small black mass on the very edge of the horizon. It was too far for her to see with any sort of clarity. It looked like a small mountain it could have just been a pile of rocks but it was clearly moving. Ruby eventually decided it didn’t really matter and went to continue her walk.

But then came the noise.

*!!!Howl!!!*

Everything shook the trees, the water, earth, and even the air violently shook as the sound reverberated throughout the entire world. Ruby covered her ears trying to keep the sound out of her head she clenched her eyes shut but no matter how tightly she heald her head the noise wouldn’t cease to be. The sound seemed to reverberate throughout the entire plane of existence. She opened her eyes for a sec before looking in horror at the giant monster in front of her. It was a huge 10 times bigger than any leviathan Grimm displayed on TV or in the movie. It took the form of a pitch-black wolf with a giant dragon like horns coming out of the sides of its head. Where there should have been paws there were huge claws that seemed to dig into the blackened soil. It had two huge wings unfurled before her as she stared at the beast, frozen in fear by its overwhelming presence, its eyes the same piercing white light she had seen in every creature in this world except the light seemed to spill out from the eyes in a raging fury. 

*!!!Howl!!!*

Once again reality itself shook causing Ruby to drop to her knees in pain clutching her ears in pain as her very being seemed to shudder in excruciating pain that she had never felt before. She screamed in agony as the beast continued to howl the pain unbearable like at any instance she would shatter into a million pieces, and then it stopped. 

It took a few seconds but when her body finally stopped hearing the noise she looked up seeing the monster it’s face in hers. She could feel its breath as it breathed in her face. But no matter what she did her body refused to move even an inch she was petrified by the beast in front of her. The monster snarled at her its face opening up to reveal a huge row of teeth, its teeth were more like huge jagged ivory spikes that pierced out of a black void. At that moment it drew its head back to an and its teeth started to open up as it began to lunge at Ruby. The monster’s head approached at speeds faster than anything she had ever witnessed and before she even had time to raise her leg to stand or even attempt to activate her semblance the monster’s oversized teeth closed in on Ruby ripping her clean in half as she screamed out one last time silver blood spraying from where her torso should have connected to her legs before everything ceased to be. 

————————————————————

Ruby hit the floor with a soft thump as she looked around realizing that she was not in her room back on patch she shot up scanning for her surroundings reaching to her back so she could unfold her beautiful Cresan- ‘WHERE IS IT?!?!” She screamed in her head fumbling for the weapon she couldn’t find.

She scanned the room before she realized where she was. She was at Beacon Academy. ‘Right I knew that’ she thought as she exhaled releasing the tension in her body. The room had four beds in it, two of which were placed atop each other in order to allow more room for walking. Ruby then reminded herself of her time at Beacon. She closed her eyes as she reminded herself of where she was. Getting into Beacon, becoming the leader of her own team, and the initiation came back in fluid detail. 

There was Weiss Schnee, Ruby's partner. She slept peacefully but still looked a bit grumpy. She slept like a princess being as careful as possible not to mess up the bed as much as possible ‘looks like she’s sleeping fine’ Ruby noted. From what Ruby could tell Wiess could be a bit bossy and uptight but Ruby was fine with it, at least she was interesting. She’s cold like ice but very passionate about many things Ruby sighed a little and shook her head remembering Weiss’s antics. 

Then there was Blake she laid on her back the blacked tucked around her as she was quiet and unnoticeable like usual. Ruby noticed the book next to Her as well as a small light still turned on. ‘Seems she fell asleep reading’ Ruby thought. Blake was Yang’s partner; she was quiet and mysterious and a bit anti-social. She only talked to her a bit and only got in a few sentences but she at least seemed like a nice person. She had a nice bow.

Then there was Yang. Ruby giggled as she saw Yang. Yang was laying on top of her covers spread out like a starfish. She had a weird girl on her face. She tossed and turned frequently and was the overall loudest of the others. ‘Seems she's having a good sleep’ Ruby gave a silent chuckle at her sister’s silliness. 

Ruby then heard Wiess shuffle in her bed “Ruby?” Wiess groggily turned in her bed to face their team leader. “What are you doing up?” The White-haired girl asked groggily as she tried to open her eyes achieving a sort of half-lidded stare.

‘Cute’ Ruby thought for a small blush forming on her face before stealing her nerves and attempting an answer. “Umm,” Ruby said in a hushed voice not wishing to wake up their other teammates. ‘QUICK SAY SOMETHING CONVINCING!’ she panicked “I’m… getting an early start on the day too ... Study more,” Ruby lied badly. ‘PLEASE WORK, PLEASE WORK’ She prayed. 

“Ok … whatever,” She rolled back into her bed closing her eyes as she went back to sleep again.

Ruby released the breath that she had been holding before wiping her brow in relief that Wiess was too tired to question her motives too much. Ruby looked to the window seeing moonbeams that illuminated the room seeing that it was still the middle of the night she checked her scroll seeing that it was just past 3:30 in the morning. Ruby internally groaned as she saw the time, it would still be a while before everyone had to wake up that day. She wondered what everyone was dreaming about as she glanced at her teammates. She pressed her hand to her side where the wolf thing had bitten her or more accurately torn her in half still remembering the pain and horror that she felt as whatever that thing was killed her. 

Ruby stopped dwelling slapping her hands to her cheeks and shaking her head reminding herself that it was just a dream before leaving to go to the bathroom to get ready for the day. ‘That’s what I need a good was up to get ready for the day and back to 100%’ She thought before giving a big grin and carefully as to not wake anyone made her way to the bathroom.

————————————————————

In the bathroom, after Ruby had done her business to calm her nerves she went to go wash her hand and brush her teeth mentally patting herself on the back for being so grown up like a child would. As ruby turned on the faucet and washed her hands she couldn’t help but remember the dream that she had just had. 

As long as she can think back to those dreams had always been apart of her life almost following her wherever she went. They didn’t happen often enough to where she would be expecting to go there every time she went to sleep but frequently enough to where they were always apart of her life. At least once a month she would find herself inside that world and she would spend that time either walking around exploring the landscape or playing with the Imps. In fact, she rather enjoyed it when they came around cause she always woke up from one refreshed and well-rested no matter where she fell asleep whether it be in her bed or at her weapons workbench working on Crescent Rose for a little longer than she should have. It never truly bothered her because she had grown up with them and only very few times had something noteworthy ever happened but even if something scary happened she has never been forced out of her dream before 6 am tonight being the only exception. Even if some of the creatures looked a little unsettling and some would even cause her to wish she never saw them at all. None of them had ever tried to hurt her in any way shape or form the worst was the once the ones that tried to scare her away with their creepiness. “What was that thing?” Ruby asked herself as she dried her hands remembering the towering monster that had attacked her. It terrified her and she could still vividly recall the pain of being torn into two separate pieces

She then grabbed her red toothbrush putting a bit of strawberry toothpaste on the end and sticking the toothbrush in her mouth and beginning to brush her teeth. However, when her eyes met herself in the mirror she noticed that there had been something wrong.

Ruby spent a whole minute staring at her reflection her toothbrush had fallen out of her mouth and onto the counter at that time but. The longer she stared the more confused she was. On her face, there was a small black mark that ran from her left eye outward up towards her forehead it small and in the shape of a shatter pattern her left eye was also wrong the thing wrong with it that is the absence of a discernable pupil lost in a sea of silver glowing slightly and then she blinked after what felt like an eternity and after she had there was nothing. Nothing wrong at all there was no mark her pupil returned and everything was normal again. 

“Yes … Normal,” 

Ruby said finally breaking her trace before turning and taking a very long shower to calm her nerves. 

…

It didn’t help very much.

————————————————————  
A/N: And so that ends this first chapter and I am thinking about making more seeing as I now seem to have more time on my hand because of this dumb Covid-19. Anyway always remember to wash your hands and practice social distancing. Please Criteac my story because it’s only the second one I’ve written and I still suck at this.


	2. The Leak

**The leak**

Teams RWBY and JNPR sat at a table together during their lunch like most days. Yang had told her bad jokes to everyone's disappointment, Jaune and Pyrrha talked amongst each other, Blake stayed out of it reading her book and sitting at the end of the table, and finally, there was Nora who right now was telling them about one of her bombastic dreams with Ren translation for her.

But right now there was something wrong at the table that had Weiss on edge. Wiess stared at the young leader of team Rwby and almost everyone noticed but tried not to give it any thought. Ruby sat there picking at her lunch with a fork deep in thought.

Weiss noticed it first this morning as she got out of bed and Ruby was nowhere to be found. They had gotten used to the hyper girl being their sort of alarm clock waking them all up around two hours before classes so they would all have enough time to get out of bed, get breakfast do their morning routines, and get to class in time for their first class to start but this morning the three of them were almost late and their leader was found in the classroom.

Right now Ruby should be giggling at Nora's stories and making shocked faces whenever Nora said anything remotely interesting but instead looked down at her plate which she had yet to even touch.

"There were like a BAZILLION GIANT NEVERMORE!" The ginger yelled out her arms outstretched above her head as if to empathize some sort of point.

"There were three normal-sized Nevermore," Ren said slouching as he rested his hand to cheek in a relaxed position.

"But we beat them and I wove the feathers into beautiful necklaces for Ren and I" Nora finished looking proud while Ren simply sighed at his friend's antics.

"Sure Nora, next you'll tell me that Vacuo had a blizzard," Yang said sarcastically Taking a big bite out of her burger and smiling proudly as she did. Nora stood up seemingly ready to do just as Yang said only to be gently forced down by Ren who said that had been enough. An awkward silence ensued as Weiss looked back and forth at her friends as they all exchanged nervous glances all of them a bit unsure what to do.

Jaune was the first to speak. "So … um … Ruby, you doing alright" The Small girl in question looked up from her food which she still hadn't even touched yet giving a confused look to the boy.

"Yeh, I'm fine ... why?" Ruby said, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"It's just you seem a little … out of it," Yang continued giving a nervous smile as the rest nodded in agreement.

"Come on, you're all being silly" Ruby said scratching the back of her head as did so though none of them bought it.

"Ruby," Weiss said, giving their leader a worried look. She stood up and crossed her arms and tilted her head up a bit and closed her eyes in an angry expression. "Today you've been barely paying attention and off in your own world. I bet you don't even know we have to do a report due next Friday on the Last King of Vale," Weiss said causing Ruby to shrink a bit sheepishly which seemed to be enough proof for Weiss "dolt" Weiss muttered under her breath then sighing her face switching from upset to concerned. "If you need to talk please come to us. I'm sure we can handle whatever nefarious problems you may need to be solved," Weiss comforted, ending with a confident smile.

"Yeah sis, I'm even prepared to teach you the birds and the bees if necessary," Yang said, giving her sister a thumbs-up Both team Jnpr and the three members stared at the blond who despite the several awkward minutes of complete silence kept her smile proud and her thumb up in encouragement the silence only ending when an apple to the head jostled her from her steadfast stance. Turning around she saw her partner who was still reading her book quietly listening to the conversation and pretending that absolutely nothing happened.

"Ow, what was that for?" Yang asked, rubbing the back of her head where her partner had hit her. The Cat Faunus looked up from her book and stared directly into Yang's eyes, giving an emotionless expression that somehow told Yang exactly what she was thinking.

Blake then sighed, closing her book as she looked at their young leader. "Regardless, Ruby, I think that you should at least say what is bothering you and not just avoid it," Blake said, giving some advice before going back to her book.

Ruby thought for a bit before giving a small sigh "It's nothing too important. I just had a bad dream last night and it's making me think," Ruby said thinking back to her dream last night. The others gave a confused look at each other. 'It's not all that important' Ruby thought besides how she would even say it when she didn't really know what happened the whole situation made her insides feel twisted.

"Well … if you ever feel the need to talk don't hesitate to ask," Pyrrha said to the younger girl.

"Yah I remember one dream I had when-" Nora started only to be blocked by Ren who stopped her again.

"What was it about?" Yang asked directing her question to Ruby. Looking at her Ruby could tell that Yang seemed worried, her eyes seemed a little more serious and her stature was raised a bit.

"It's a little hard to explain, and it wouldn't mean much. I mean it was just a nightmare we all get those," Ruby answered trying to ease her sister, giving a comforting smile and leaving it at that. Before taking a bite out of one of her cookies and beginning to eat her lunch. Her sister relaxed herself giving a small sigh but still seemed a bit on edge.

Even though Ruby tried to hide it they all saw that something was still bothering her. But nevertheless, they continued their lunch until it was time to go to the next period.

—

Ruby and Weiss walked through the halls of beacon to their next class. While entire teams had both Grimm studies and history as well as combat training together and were graded as a group in each, any other classes you were graded which your partner and partners always attended class together not the rest of the team. When their lunch block ended and team Rwby split into their designated partners gave a small sigh of relief when it was just her and Weiss.

Right now, Ruby and Weiss, we're headed towards their dust chemistry class which is all about using dust and mixing it and learning about its applications. Luckily being partners with a Schnee really benefited her with Weiss's knowledge of dust and how to use it earned them an easy passing grade.

"Hey, Weiss," Ruby broke the silence between her and her partner hesitantly. Causing the heiress to turn towards her giving the younger girl her attention. The hallway was pretty empty because Ruby insisted they take the long way to class with her saying it would give them time to prepare. The real reason was that over the day Ruby didn't want to linger in any large crowds. "Last night when I woke you up was there anything wrong with me?" Ruby asked a little nervously as she began to twiddle her fingers what her answer would be. 'This'll prove if it was all just my imagination,' Ruby thought.

"What do you mean?" the heiress more than a little confused.

"Like, did my face look weird in any way?" The caped girl tried to clarify.

Weiss put her hand to her chin as she seemed to be trying to recollect last night's events. "no, at least not that I remember. Should there have been?" the heiress asked Ruby only giving a small smile and a single reply.

"Nope," she said, popping the P and internally Ruby screamed in relief this was good because it could mean two things, one that everything she saw was just her imagination and she didn't have to be worried or two If what she saw was real then no one saw it and she could come up with a plan so it wouldn't happen again. But first Ruby did need to confirm what she saw but that could wait till after classes.

"You've been acting really strange today Ruby, Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help," Ruby paused when she heard that again. Ruby put on a smile.

"AWW is the great Weiss Schnee worried about me," Ruby taunted her partner the Heiress simply ignored the comment.

"I swear you're just as bad as your sister," She said annoyed at the younger girl.

Ruby laughed it off "I'm fine Weiss, you don't need to worry about me, we have bigger things to focus on," Ruby said

"Like what?" Weiss replied with a hint of amusement in her voice as her eyes trained on the younger girl.

Ruby brought her finger to her lip in a quizzical manner. "Well we got the Vital festival coming up, we gotta train for that," The young huntress answered, earning a nod from Weiss.

"That is true, we do still have to rent out a training room to practice in," Weiss pointed out.

Ruby smiled at her partner. But then just as soon as she did a small headache came into the girl's head from nowhere. Ruby recoiled a tiny bit before continuing with Wiess.

As Ruby and Weiss continued their walk towards class Weiss had taken it upon herself to recap what Ruby had missed in Ooblecks class. Ruby started intently trying not to miss a single detail. However, somewhere in Weiss recap something drew her eyes away from the ice queen. Looking just behind her partner Ruby saw something that shouldn't be here. She saw a shadowy Imp walking alongside them and it was staring right at her; its eyes looked as though they were filled with twisted delight, a look she had seen whenever one was about to pull a prank on her.

Ruby froze in her tracks however as soon as she did The Little Imp then quickly scampered away into an air vent before anyone even knew it was there.

*snap snap snap*

"Hey, are you even listening!" the ice queen snapped her fingers in her face trying to get her attention.

Ruby blushed a little flustered at having been caught.

"I knew it," The heiress looked at her leader disappointed at her actions.

"Sorry," Ruby said, pressing her fingers together and pouting.

'It's all in my head' she said to herself as the two continued onto their classroom.

—

The classroom was very much like professor Ooblecks Room however there were a few key differences. For one the tables weren't made of wood instead, they were made out of a cut slab of a highly dense resin that was used in standard lab benches so the tables wouldn't break if or in Jaunes or Nora's cases inevitably did blow up they wouldn't have to buy a new table and the room had a bit of extra space in the back of the classroom that had been stocked with dust and other lab materials that they used when mixing dust.

Professor Peach the dust teacher had been talking for almost an hour. She had been teaching the effects of gravity dust when it was mixed with other types of dust and how we could best use it in combat. However Ruby was barely paying attention she thought back to the imp she saw earlier and wondered if she was just going crazy. 'I should probably talk to someone about this' Ruby thought glancing up at the ceiling as she dazed off thinking of who she could talk to. 'Perhaps I can call Uncle Qrow or dad' She thought before rejecting the Idea Qrow wouldn't pick up cause he was out if the CCT towers range 90% of the time and dad didn't need another burden on his chest. Ruby's eyes then focused and she saw looking down on her the imp that was clinging to the rafters of the ceiling.

Ruby's heart almost stopped as every muscle in her body tensed and she froze as she saw the imp sitting there; its eyes were looking ecstatic to see that she noticed her. 'What is it doing here?' she questioned but before she could stare more the thing began jumping towards the far end of the room.

"Wh-?" She started her eyes following the imp but before she could talk Wiess nudged her.

"Hey, are you even listening" The heiress whispered harshly as to not draw the attention of the teacher. But even so, she could tell Weiss was starting to reach her limit with Ruby.

Ruby sputtered in her seat for a bit trying to defend herself before facing pretending to listen to the teacher giving a nervous smile to Weiss. Weiss on the other hand just huffed and turned back towards the teacher.

Ruby, however, was completely panicking 'why is one of them here?!' she thought as she discreetly looked up again to find the little imp climbing on the ceiling towards the back of the room and into the dust solutions and containers in the back of the room. Ruby tried to stand up and turn however the teacher stopped her.

"Ms. Rose if you aren't going to pay attention then you can at least have the respect to sit down and not disrupt class," Professor Peach said looking incredulously at the girl.

"Oh, um. I need to," Ruby sputtered trying desperately to explain her panic to the teacher however, just as she was about to explain herself a blast of fire and wind exploded behind her. She turned around to see that the carts that had been holding dust in the back had been lit ablaze with dust.

The Teacher reacted immediately going for the fire extinguisher and quickly subduing the fire without a moment to lose. All the students watched the Pro Huntress at work. Even without warning she was the first to react and did so fast enough that the others couldn't even get out of their seat.

But only Ruby saw the little black shadow scampering away on the rafters.

—

I do still plan on doing this story. However, because of the recent lack of structure in my life, it became a little hard to actually work on this.


	3. The Demon

**The Demon**

'What is happening,' Ruby thought to herself as she stared down at her lap. How can one of those be here? They weren't real, they're just a figment of my imagination, just a dream.

After the incident in the lab, strange things had kept happening to her. In her weapon Mechanics class several times her weapon just fell apart having several screws which seemingly vanished, she kept finding her shoelaces tied together immobilizing her, she could no longer walk anywhere without seeing an imp and she even had her hood tied on to her chair.

Meanwhile her she began to have headaches. Ever since Dust mixing she ket getting them at seemingly random. They didn't last very long or hurt very much but they were still very annoying. 'I should see the nurse after this,' Ruby thought as began to drift back towards the Imps again.

Ruby shook her head and brought herself back to her senses. 'I can figure this out later right now I need to focus,'.

It was the final period combat class and right now it was two students on the floor fighting while the rest of the class watched. One was a girl who used a single claw and the other was a boy using some sort of fire sword. At this point, the girl with the claw seemed to be winning but Ruby knew better. She'd seen it twice now. The girl took a shot she shouldn't have and was almost parried. She could tell that the girl was getting too confident and taking unnecessary risks she would be caught off guard at any moment and the boy also knew that. With every hit, the boy got more accurate with his parries and the girl started getting desperate taking more and more reckless shots until the boy successfully parried taking a huge chunk of aura as well as knocking her out of the arena.

"Good job both of you" Professor good which said. "Now can anyone tell me what Ms. Cherry did wrong," The professor said as both students walked away?

The lesson continued with Goodwitch describing the mistakes that the girl made and how not to make the same but Ruby had long since zoned out and let her thoughts roam. Ruby knew she should be listening but she couldn't help but ponder everything that was happening. What was going on? Her brain was trying to find a logical explanation for everything that happened. How did the little creatures from her dreams get here in the real world and why were they messing with her.

Ruby began to go through options in her head as she completely zoned out what was happening around her. Could it be possible that my dream last night is affecting me? Ruby thought back to what happened last night and what that big monster meat. What was so significant about it.

That wolf thing resembled the imps in many ways except it was much bigger scarier and more violent. But why were her dream beasts manifesting here? She should probably tell at least Yang what was going on.

Ruby felt her hand fly up not of her own volition though ripping her from her thoughts. She turned around at and saw her sister raising her arm into the air smiling at her as she did. Ruby felt beads of sweat on her brow as stared back a nervous smile on her face. Turning back she saw staring directly at her with the same indifferent stare.

'Aw nuts,' Ruby thought as she knew what was happening next.

"Ms. Rose glad to see you it's been a while since you last fought let's get you a partner," Ms. Goodwhich said as she looked at her pad hitting a button and looking at different partners. "How bout Ms. Valkyrie," She said as Nora seemed to perk up immediately. She had previously been not so suddenly sleeping but seemed to perk up at the mention of her name.

She looked around for a second piecing together what was going on before shouting excitedly. "Oh cool! Yeah, let's do this Ruby!" Nora cheered as she ran towards the changing room.

"Y-yeah," Ruby said nervously as she watched Nora runoff. Ruby turned towards Yang pouting a bit little miffed at her sister's antics.

"Sorry sis but you usually feel better after a good fight," Yang said smiling widely at her younger sibling.

"I guess" Ruby whined a bit as she made her way towards the other room.

As she walked into the empty locker and began to undress. "Maybe Yangs right," A good brawl maybe what she needed, She wasn't a combat maniac who reveled in bloodshed but she did enjoy a fight.

She grabbed her combat outfit and Crescent Rose looking at the weapon fondly. "Ok, Sweety let's show her what we're made of!" Ruby exclaimed loudly as she began to put her combat skirt on. But as soon as she looked back at her arm to put her sleeve on she froze.

As it were her right arm was covered in black markings. The marks looked like cracked glass and shatter patterns with her upper arm almost completely covered black. She needed to fix this soon and she didn't know-how.

Ruby began to panic as the black spots sat there. 'How did I not notice, I didn't even feel anything happening' Ruby thought but her panic was interrupted by a dull throbbing in her head. She shut her eye as a wave of pain passed through her head and when she opened them again she could have sworn that the patterns have grown. Ruby thoughts ran wild 'What is this, what does it mean, Why on me, WHAT IS HAPPENING'

"Would Ruby Rose please come to the field" A speaker in the room spoke calming her down a bit? Ruby looked at the clock releasing she had to go out or risk facing punishment.

"I talk to my team after this. Right now I just need to get through this class," Ruby quickly put on her combat uniform and headed into the arena.

Ruby stepped into the arena Cresent Rose fully extended. She just had to focus on the fight and then she could go to the nurse and talk to her friends. She looked across the ring to find Nora with both hands on Magnhild in its hammer form.

At that moment Ruby new Nora's first move.

3

Ruby tensed her left leg and tightened her grip narrowing her eyes at her friend.

2

Nora's Legs look on her signature stance.

1

Both of them inhaled taking in air as they waited.

Go

At that moment Nora sprang up and launched herself towards Ruby her hammer held atop her body. The distance between the two was almost instantly closed as Nora's hammer swung down. However, instead of hitting Ruby, the hammer slammed into the ground leaving a small indent on the floor. Ruby who had sidestepped the attack reared the sniper-scythe back following up with 2 spinning slashes which caused Nora to fall back and stagger a bit before regaining her posture. The Ginger then shifted her grip swinging a Rubys side. This time Ruby used her semblance to speed to the middle of the room changing the scythe into it's smaller sniper form in the prosses. Because of Nora's weapon, she couldn't stop her attack so instead of stopping it Nora lept into the air once again bringing her weapon above her head and began another devastating attack. However Ruby used this to her advantage, Ruby fired two shots at the girl one at her face and the other at her chest before rolling away from Nora's strike. Nora once again landed her hammer crashing into the arena floor it cracking a bit in the process.

Ruby knew that getting hit with that hammer would be bad as a single hit could force a large tree down. Because her semblance Ruby had to be careful. She couldn't stun her opponent with lighting dust as doing so would only make her stronger and infinitely harder to beat. However, Nora wasn't scary to fight because of her semblance or her weapon it was the fact that halting her movements was nigh impossible as even rounds from her beloved Crescent Rose did little to halt the girl's movement and she knew that trying to block Magnhild would likely break through Crescent Rose as her hit's carried the weight of a freight train. However, she could use this to her advantage.

Nora once again charged at Ruby. Ruby knew that Nora would try to keep this at as close a range a possible. Ruby had both Range and speed over Nora and if she tried to blow ruby up she would simply dodge and take potshots at the girl until her aura ran out. This time however Nora's hammer was in a lower position meaning she intended to strike up then back down again. Ruby was once again ready for the blows she took a step back on the uppercut and on the downward strike she spun to the side Cresent Rose changing into its scythe form in a second before slashing at the girl with her momentum. Ruby then jumped back once but this time Nora had caught on. She changed Magnhild to its Grenade launcher form and shot a Pink cylinder at Ruby. Ruby then dodged once more Rose petals following as she prepared for Nora's next attack.

However, at that moment pain filled Ruby's head. "Ack!" She closed her eyes and covered her head in her hand however when the pain ended she opened them again but at that point, Nora was right in front of her. Ruby had to think quickly as she jumped back trying to avoid the blow but she was too late. Magnhild had slammed against her outstretched arm taking a portion of Rubys aura. Thinking fast Ruby spun around with the momentum given by Magnhild's swing into her own attack. The shaft of Cresent Rose landed on Nora's right shoulder hard but Nora showed no signs of pain then without giving Nora the Time to recover She fired Cresent Rose the force generated by the weapon made Ruby flip in mid-air and pushing Nora down.

Ruby tried landing but then her headache returned causing her to tumble. On the ground, Ruby shut her eyes in pain and as she did a ringing sensation started in her ears. It was loud.

It wouldn't stop.

Ruby tightened the grip on her weapon as she positioned herself into a sitting position on her butt.

It wouldn't stop.

Ruby got up again and saw Nora once again standing right in front of her. Acting on instinct Ruby slashed with her weapon hitting the girl in the face. As she Stumbled back Ruby prepared for another sequential hit but Nora noticed rolled out of the way. The ringing however just kept getting worse. Ruby continuing her onslaught as the ringing continued. The pain in her head was unimaginable at this point she couldn't hear anything but the ringing and had closed her eyes in pain as she continued to attack.

Except she wasn't the one moving anymore.

She didn't know when it happened but she could tell through all of the Ringing and the pain that she wasn't the one moving in fact it felt like she was a puppet. Like she was being controlled by something else except it was a flimsy kind of control Another way of pain suddenly entered her body only this time it didn't come from her head. She opened her eyes and found she had been pushed into the wall of the arena and suddenly it stopped.

Ruby tried getting up again but was forced down by an invisible force. She felt sick, she tried to put her hands on her stomach but they were forced down as well.

"RUBY ROSE!" Glynda shouted.

Ruby looked around trying to find her voice looking at the arena she saw Nora on the ground and looking at her fearfully. 'Why did she look like that?'. Looking closer Ruby saw there was a huge gash on Nora's right cheek. Ruby Tried to ask if she was ok but she felt as if she would puke if she opened her mouth. Then she found herself levitating in front of Glynda forcing her to stare directly at her with her semblance. Ruby looked but her vision started giving out. Ruby felt something coming up as the dame broke and as Goodwitch was yelling at her she puked. Except it wasn't green like bile and full of chunks instead it was a familiar vicious red that poured out from her mouth and onto the arena floor.

Before she blacked out completely she god one good look at her team and there horrified faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we learn what exactly is happening to Ruby stay tuned.


	4. New Fears and New Looks

**New Fears and New Looks**

Ruby awoke to a familiar landscape covered in snow by a cliff. ‘The Dream’ She instantly recognized the red sky and the black landscape dotted with red roses, dead trees, and crimson waters. 

Looking around the cliff she saw it was barren except for one thing. Her mother’s headstone which lay right in front of her. In this world one of the only things that weren’t eroded or falling apart in fact it wasn’t entirely wrong to say that it was in a more pristine condition than the real one. ‘Why am I here again?’ Ruby asked herself as she looked at the monument to her Mom looking sadly at it. Then an Imp ran in front of Ruby between her and the grave, it looked behind ruby and began whining. When she turned to look Ruby's blood ran cold.

It was her, but wrong. She looked Identical to her in shape with reddish hair and the proportions. What was weird about her was instead of skin she was wrapped in an inky black smog she had Wolf Ears and horns atop her head. Instead of hands, she had claws and a little tail that poked out from her backside on her back two large black wings were unfurled behind her and she was holding a large scythe that seemed to be made from this world as well as it’s handle was covered in smog and its blade was a gleaming silver, her eyes were but peerless white ovals leaking a white glow. 

The thing in front of her opened her mouth as if she was trying to speak. “!̸̬̈̂̏@̸̩̹̟̅(̵͍̺̦̩̑̈́” A ringing sensation shot through her as the thing uttered some inaudible static. Pain flowed through her head as it did and she covered her ears until the pain stopped.

Looking back at the thing Ruby found it had its head tilted to the side its mouth slightly agape as if it didn’t expect it to sound like that. Looking inside Ruby found its mouth was filled with jagged and warped teeth.

Ruby looked back at the thing in front of her. It seemed to just stand there looking at her before it took a step forward and everything burst, all the colors melded together and eventually turned white.

…

…

*Beep … beep ... beep*

Ruby awoke to the sound of a heart monitor. Opening her eyes and staring at the white ceiling she remembered her match with Nora and what had happened. Sitting up she tried to open both eyes but found that one was covered by a bandage. Looking around she immediately noticed the blob of blond hair spewing out over the bed snoring loudly. 

“Y-yang” Ruby spoke but it felt hoarse and dry as she did. Looking out the window she could tell it was night and over to the chairs in the corner, she saw Wiess one of the chairs sleeping snoring softly as she did. The door suddenly opened and Blake walked in reading a book as she walked to a chair.

“Hey Blake,” Ruby said hoarsely Blake walked past the foot of the bed.

“Hey” Blake dully before registering the action.

“OH! you‘re awake,” Blake turned to her giving an awkward smile as she stood there not sure what to say before tossing the book on Yang’s head waking her up.

“What I’m up,” She said before looking at her sister. 

“Um ca-” Ruby started but was cut off.

“RUBY!” Yang shouted her eyes lighting up like a puppy dog as she crushed her sister in a hug. The sound caused Wiess to wake up and fall out of her seat.

“Can you please not shout,” Weiss yelled in annoyance before scanning the room “oh she’s up,” Weiss said looking surprised. 

“Can’t, Breath!” Ruby Weazzed as her sister hugged her 

  
After they got Yang off of Ruby and the younger sibling downed a glass of water, the three of them stood around Ruby as they looked at her. They all looked awkward and no one knew who should speak first as Ruby sat there. Yang was scratching her head and trying to do anything to avert the topic whilst Blake If this were a comedy, chiclets would be chirping.

“So, what uh” Ruby started 

  
“What happened?” Blake asked her “What do you remember Ruby,” 

“Well … I Remember fighting Nora, and then everything started hurting… When it stopped I remember Professor Goodwitch yelling and me throwing up” Ruby recounted not being able to remember any finer details Ruby put a hand on her head before feeling something weird and that it wasn't supposed to be there. Ruby sat silently around her team as she felt her head before it dawned on her what it was. It was a wolf’s ear. Ruby began to look around frantically before Wiess took a picture of her with her scroll and gave it to her.

“Yeah, that... also happened,” Weiss said as Ruby inspected the picture. Atop her hair, Ruby had two identical black Wolf ears which turned Red towards the tips. Another thing was two small black horns on either side of Ruby's head poking just outside of her hair. There were also white bandages covering the left side of her face that covered her eye and cheek completely

“D-do you guys no what happened,” Ruby asked worriedly as she stared at Wiess’s Scroll.

“We only know what we saw,” Yang said.

* * *

  
  


Yang saw Ruby's Legs give out on her landing, which caused her to tumble just outside of the ring. Yang looked surprised as she knew her sister could have landed that easily. Yang looked up at the board to see if Nora’s strike hit her more than she saw, showing that Ruby was still in the green and Nora’s was in the yellow. She looked over to see Weiss placing five dollars into Rens’s hand.

* * *

  
  


“Okay one it was you who lost that money to Ren, not me” Weiss interrupted crossing her arms “Two this is very serious so get to telling it!” Weiss yelled at the Blond.

“Ok, ok” Yang repeated scratching her head “no fun,” she added

* * *

Yang angrily placed five dollars in Ren’s palm as Ruby laid outside the arena. Nora seemed to notice something was wrong so she started walking over to Ruby to help her up when Ruby’s scythe suddenly slashed her cheek, Nora who was caught off guard had no time to use aura to defend against the attack so it left a big gash on her face and drew blood. 

Yang glanced at the scoreboard and noticed an anomaly just a few seconds ago the aura meter was in green but now it was empty, no it was full, no it was half. Ruby’s Aura counter was sifting between aura levels until the scoreboard broke, showing a black bar where her aura was supposed to be. 

Voices of surprise carried throughout the room, Looking back yang saw as Ruby had gotten back up and just kept attacking Nora. Her strikes were like Lightning and Ruby’s petals began turning black. First, it was one, then two, now almost half of them as Ruby used her semblance dish out the attack after attack on the girl. Glynda tried to use her semblance to stop her but she just as she pulled her riding stick out Ruby managed to shoot the teacher in the face with her weapon, Glynda tried again only for Ruby to repeat the action several times before Glynda was able to regain composure and in that time Ruby’s body began to morph. Yang could See black lines spreading across her body, her ears had begun to relocate to her head and cover themselves with fur elongating as they did, her hands began to turn into claws, and even worse she was laughing through it all. She had the widest grin which spanned from ear to ear. 

Just as she was about to deal Nora a finishing blow her scythe raised high above and head and Nora who sat on the ground, however before Ruby could land that strike Goodwitch regained her composure in that last second and was able to throw Ruby against the wall with enough force for it to break. 

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH” Ruby screamed as she did except it was inhuman and high-pitched and strange, it sounded like someone was overlaying two voices over each other. 

“RUBY ROSE!” Her teacher shouted as she stomped on the floor. 

“WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!” She yelled at the girl lifting her up before she noticed all the changes in Ruby, the ears, claws, and the markings across the left of her face.

Glynda stopped yelling as she looked the girl up and down in shock at the girl before Ruby opened her mouth and she puked blood all over the floor.

* * *

“So that’s where we’re at,” Yang said as she finished while scratching the back of her head. “You’ve been out for 2 days” 

  
“2 DAYS!” Ruby shouted in alarm.

“Yeah we were seriously worried about you,” Wiess said “Luckily it’s the weekend tomorrow so we’ll have time to figure this out completely”

“Is … is Nora ok,” Ruby asked, praying that she didn’t hurt her too much. 

“Oh, yea Nora’s fine. But I still wouldn’t talk to her yet” Yang said “She’s a little after that one of her friends tried toooooo-” She said making gestures with her hands.

“Kill her” Black ended it bluntly.

Ruby looked at her arms seeing that while not full-on bear claws anymore there were still black markings dotted across them except now they had formed to look like small vines that reached out from a point. Her fingernails also looked unnaturally sharp and pointed but her arms and hands were still their same pale and dairy selves, her hands a bit calloused from training with Crescent Rose that was the same. 

“Shortly after the markings shrunk and your hands went back to normal and most of the markings on your body shrunk but not all fully but some didn’t fully disappear,”

“Can you tell us what was going on with you yesterday?” Weiss asked “Because you were acting strange Long before your … incident” She elaborated looking at the younger girl concerned for her.

“Ok,” Ruby said. 

* * *

After Ruby finished her recount the day's events and all the weird stuff that happened including the imps that were following her and the headache. She also mentioned the Dream and the monster in it. Her three teammates looked at each other with worry and then looked back to her. There was silence for a good minute before Wiess opened her mouth to speak first.

“I think we should probably tell Ozpin about this” Weiss presented

Yang looked at Weiss skeptical at the possibility of telling him “You think he would know?”

“I feel like this is one of those situations were telling a teacher is probably the most advised action,” 

Blake who had been pretty quiet chirped in “He does seem to have a pretty keen eye on us” Black said, remembering Ozpin's conversation with her after the docks.

“Good point but let’s wait just a bit before we do so,” Yang said.

“Why?” Ruby asked. 

Yang started. “I think we should just try to fix this ourselves first,” looking away from Ruby, her face downcast in shadows.

“That doesn’t sound like the smartest solution,” Weiss said.

“I know but the fewer people we involve in this the better if this has a chance of resolving itself then we shouldn’t bother”

“It’s Ozpin, he's the head of a huntsman academy and if we have him as a resource we should use him” Weiss argued.

“It’s just”

“What if she gets worse huh. What if waiting only makes the marks grow past what we’ve already seen,” 

“HEY LOO-“ Yang started about before Ruby stopped placing her hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s stop fighting,” Ruby said, trying to diffuse the conflict. “Look if nothing’s changed which in a few days we’ll get Ozpin's help ok” 

“But if it starts getting worse we go immediately” Blake stated.

“Ok” Yang agreed 

“Well I did want to research it and see if I can find something,” Weiss stated. “And remember this happened in front of Ms.Goodwitch so it’s likely already been reported. To him” Weiss said knowing full well that their professor was likely the closest to the headmaster as they were almost always seen together.

“Then it’s settled,” Ruby said clapping her hands together.

Ruby then tried getting out of bed but Weiss pushed her back into bed “No you stay here until we get the doctors to let you out,”

“But,” Ruby started but was shut down quickly.

“No Buts. I know you want to go and apologize but we need to know if you’re really ok and not gonna go into another rampage”

“Ok,” Ruby said like a scolded child.

“I’ll go get a nurse to check on her,” Blake said as she left the room smiling at the younger girl.

Yang then hugged her sister tightly. “And I’ll stay right by your side Ru-”

“OH NO YOU DON’T!” Weiss yelled tearing the two apart “you Yang are going back to the Dorm and bathing you haven’t even gone back in two days, I can smell you from here” Weiss began to turn into Yang as she pushed her out of the room yang whining as she did. When she was out of the room Weiss slammed the door. Ruby giggled at her sister and her partner.

Weiss stood at the closed door facing away from her leader. “You really did have me worried,” Wiess said quietly. Ruby stopped giggling and looked at her Teammate, her back was facing towards her face just barely turned enough to see her icy blue eye. Except they were filled with worry this time.

“I- I’m …Sorry,” Ruby said, looking down at her lap, her new ears pressing against her head as she did.

“Ok,” Weiss said quietly as she walked out of the room. 

…

Weiss stepped into the hallway making sure that the door was closed behind her. When she was sure no one else was around she leaned her back against the door, blushing furiously. “That was the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen” Weiss stated to no one at all simply unable to keep it in.

“You good” Blake said as she stared at the heiress, smirking a nurse behind her as she approached. 

Weiss dusted her skirt and waited until the nurse entered the room before staring directly into her teammate’s eyes “Speak a word of this and I tell everyone of the smut fic you wrote with you and Yang being the main characters” Weiss deadpanned.

Blake blushed a bit before she simply made a gesture of her zipping her mouth shut. Before walking in the opposite direction Weiss followed close behind.

… 

It was Saturday when Ruby got back as she had spent the previous dar in the hospital. Except Ruby kept the bandages over the left side of her face. She thought back to the night before were taking it off revealed that there was a single marking over her left eye and her eye itself looked weird she could still see with it and it wasn’t full-on glowing like a few nights ago but it lacked a pupil and it being only silver worried her some. She’d rather keep it hidden. It freaked her out a little.

Walking back to her room with her team Ruby had her hood covering her head it hide her ears among other things. Not because she didn’t want anyone to see them. But because she could hear almost everyone's conversations with accuracy. She could also hear the whispers aimed at her.

“Isn’t that the crazy girl,”

“She doesn't look too tough,”

“She shouldn’t be here,”

She hated it and wanted it to stop.

She also saw their Neighbour team sitting in their room sitting in the library as they were passing by having some sort of discussion. For a split second Ruby’s eyes met Nora’s and they instantly averted each other’s glances which hurt a bit but Ruby couldn’t be mad at such a reaction, it wasn’t like she didn’t deserve it. She had a small bandaid over the spot where she was hit but it looked as though it had healed nicely she remembered it being a lot bigger at least. She continued to walk but was stopped by a shout across the room.

“Ruby!” Ruby turned to see Velvet walking towards her Yatsuhashi following close behind her. 

“oh, hey Velvet,” Ruby answered back as the rabbit Faunus.

“Good to see you, I heard you were in the hospital, and now there are these weird rumors going around about you,” Velvet said and Ruby felt her getting nervous at the prospect of her next question. “Are you ok?” Ruby sighed in relief as she heard it. She did not want to recount the events leading up to today.

Ruby straightened up a bit. “Yeah I'm … fine,” Ruby said though she was still freaking out over everything that was happening. They weren’t in her combat class so they’ve only heard rumors about what happened, She also guessed no one took a video of it. 

“What happened?” Yatsuhashi asked them.

  
‘CRAP!’ She thought. What was she supposed to say she went crazy and almost cut up her friend. 

Weiss stepped forward “Just a little accident nothing to be worried about,” Weiss said with a smile. 

“That's good,” Velvet sighed “There are some really bad rumors about you,” Velvet said again.

“Well everything’s ok as you can see so we're gonna get going,” Yangs said, grabbing her sister and sprinting off with her.

“I hope she’s ok,” Velvet said as she watched the group speed down the hall.

Yatsuhashi simply nodded.

Yang pulled her sister into their room pulling her behind her as towards their room hurrying in and closing the door after they all got in the room. They all leaned against the door with a heavy sigh, Ruby taking both her bandages off and pulling her hood down revealing her white eye and ears. 

“That's better” Ruby sighed as she relaxed her muscles. She pondered for a minute on what she should do. She couldn't hide suddenly growing ears and horns forever and she didn’t know how she could get rid of them short of cutting them off but that wouldn’t work for her ears. It wasn’t like Blakes who had two sets of them; they were her actual ears. 

“So what do we do next?” Yang asked with Weiss and Blake both making unsure gestures. 

“Well hide it for as long as possible until we can think of a more permanent solution,” Ruby said, “but how do we do that?” Ruby said, putting her hands on her head as she groaned. 

Just as she said the Yang and Weiss seemed to perk up and run to their stuff. Ruby looked at her teammates confused as they both began to dig through bags and drawers in. 

“AH HA!” Yang exclaimed in excitement as she pulled a thick headband out of her stuff before bringing it over to Ruby.

“Oh please like that OW” Ruby Ruby exclaimed as Yang forcefully put the headband on using her horns to poke holes in it. In the end, Ruby Yang put a mirror in her face and she had to admit it did look more like an accessory than horns if only a little. 

“I guess that works but what about my ears? Those don’t” just as she began Weiss placing a small black beret on her head which was big enough to conceal her ears but they still had little bumps pounding out of it.

“Why do you even have this? I’ve never seen you wear hats” Ruby asked her partner.

“I just thought it would look cu- I mean refined and distinguished, yes someone of my standards needs to have only the most fashionable of clothing,” Weiss said with more force than necessary backing up a bit.

“Ooookay” Ruby said raising an eyebrow. “But what are we gonna do about my eyes?” Ruby asked before she saw Blake pull out a box filled with colored contacts.

“I’m not even gonna ask,” Ruby said.

“In case I need to change my appearance” Blake answered revealing several pairs of wigs and different outfits as well.

“That's cool I guess” Ruby answered, shrugging awkwardly.

“Well now that we have the perfect disguise we need to test it,” Yang said. “Blake texts Sun and tells him to get here,” She said pointing at Blake. 

“Why Sun?” Blake asked

“He figured you out, I figured that if we could hide Ruby’s traits from him were pretty much guaranteed to work”

“That’s … surprisingly smart” blake snarked

“HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!” Yang yelled causing the three girls to laugh.

‘I think everything’s gonna be just fine’ Ruby thought as she giggled at her older sister.

…

…

Ozpin started at a beacon from his office in one had a coffee mug and in the other his cane. Taking a sip of his coffee as he listens to Glynda pacing around in the room as Ironwood stood in quiet contemplation.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? We should inform her condition immediately,” Glynda asked Ozpin, very worried.

“Inform her I’d be best if she were restrained, she has the potential of being a great threat,” The general said.

“We are not locking up our students,” Ozpin said as he walked back to his seat placing his coffee on the desk.

“But sir with all due respect things like her that need to be and under security constantly,” Glynda said.

“I agree,” Ozpin said “But we need to keep our distance for now as any unnecessary panic would likely worsen her state, so we’ll monitor her movements however we are only to directly intervene if another incident happens,” Ozpin ordered. 

“Yes sir,” Glynda said before leaving Ironwood and Ozpin alone. Once she had left Ironwood spoke.

“What do you want me to do,” He asked

“I want you to focus on making sure the vital festival goes smoothly and keep looking into our intruder problem,” Ozpin said.

“Ok,” he said as he left, the elevator door closing behind her as she did.

Ozpin covered his face before deeply sighing. He knew that team RWBY’s lives would never be the same. Looking back up he saw a small shadow end up in front of his desk. Ozpin gave a wave of his cane a light that seemed to grow out from it and into a small pattern on the floor, this continued to stretch out until encompassing the school for a split second after this was done and the light faded the small shadow began to disappear. “That should at least make things easier,” Ozpin said before taking another sip of coffee.


End file.
